


Wanting The Lion

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco would give anything for Harry to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting The Lion

This is how it always started, Draco finding himself pulled into the room of requirements, rough hands pressing into his delicate white skin as teeth bit down creating dark purple bruises. 

“Potter,” he would warn, but Harry never listened. Each time he came back with rough hickies between his thighs and across his neck. Harry was tactless to say the least. He just let the emotion flow over him, overcome him.

“Potter-” Draco would gasp into the now silent air as Harry lay him on his back, pale white skin exposed against the dark maroon silk sheets.

“Malfoy,” Harry whispered, making every nerve in Draco’s body burn. The surge that it caused couldn’t ever be described, it was just something that made Draco choke on any words he could come up with.

“Don’t talk,” Harry whispered next, and Draco fell into silence. There is nothing worse than him having to swallow his pride, but for him he would do it. For him, he would do anything.

And when Harry enters Draco, he feels his body explode. There is nothing worse than that feeling, because he loves it. He loves the way Harry feels as he bends him in half and presses their lips together. 

“Don’t stop,” Draco beg’s as Harry slow’s his motions. He’s drawing this out and he knows that there is nothing Draco hates more than this, because he just want’s it to be over; he want’s to leave and go back to his life, but he can’t. Harry is in charge and he will make him suffer. It’s how Harry takes out his daily frustrations and Draco doesn’t blame him.

But as orgasms subside, and cleaning spells are cast, Draco is left alone in the room of requirements, his eyes gazing at the maroon covers, wondering if Harry could ever love a man like him, because Draco would give anything for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a drabble but I really wanted to write something Drarry related. It's my first fic since I was very young. I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
